This invention relates to DC motor control and, more particularly, to an arrangement for controlling the direction and speed of rotation of a DC motor from an AC source.
DC motor control from an AC source is, in general, well known. However, it would be desirable to provide such control wherein speed and direction are both controlled in a linear fashion from a single input, where the speed remains constant with changing load requirements, where a single power device is used for rectification, amplification, voltage variation and polarity reversal, and where that power device is protected from failure.